


Midnight - The Sims 4 Comic Story.

by ArcherDK



Series: Midnight. [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Abuse, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Misery, Nightmares, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Rejection, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDK/pseuds/ArcherDK
Summary: Follow the adventures of a vampire who has awoken in a new, unfamiliar world. The journey will not be an easy one and will present many difficult questions both for him and for you.
Relationships: Aurora Midnight/Derek Smith, Elric Midnight/Lana Muir, Elric Midnight/Serena
Series: Midnight. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052480
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue - Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.


	2. Chapter 1 - Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	3. Interlude - Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 2 - Realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	5. Interlude - Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both?[ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


	6. Chapter 3 - Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	7. Interlude - Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 4 - "All I see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	9. Interlude - Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both?[ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


	10. Chapter 5 - Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	11. Interlude - Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	12. Chapter 6 - Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	13. Interlude - Stride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both?[ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


	14. Chapter 7 - Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	15. Interlude - Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	16. Chapter 8 - The way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	17. Interlude - Vatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both?[ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


	18. Chapter 9 - Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
> **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	19. Interlude - ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	20. Chapter 10 - Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	21. Epilogue - Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work is presented in chapters for sake of reader convenience.  
> Actual numeration is presented within chapters themselves.
> 
>  **WARNING** \- Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	22. Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both?[ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


End file.
